The Ruined Novle
by kittenkat04
Summary: hurt- /comfort,dama, nalu whats more to love!


**LUCY POV**

It was your average day in Magnolia. The streets weren't crowded so that was a good thing. Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Erza, and I went out of town to the a new spa that was called "Spa City" that was opening up. We have been gone a week and im sure Natsu is lonely, I thought to myself. We continued walking down the street to my apartment when Levy said.

"Lucy are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"Of course, what makes you say that?" I asked having no idea what was wrong.

"Nothing, you looked deep in thought." Levy said.

"Nothing I guess I just m-miss Natsu and happy." I said trying my hardess trying not to blush.

"Juvia misses her dear Grey!" Juvia said while smiling.

"Levy, do you to miss someone in particilar?" Erza asked.

"Ya Levy, how are you and Gajeel?" I joined in smiling.

"Oh you know, still a shrimp to him." she said looking down

Nobody spoke after that but it didn't matter for me cause we were infront of my apartment.

"Bye girls, I'll see you at the guild!" I Said.

They all said bye and continued walking while talkig and trying yo cheer Levy up. I said and walked in my home planning to take a bath, eat a snack, and then mabey go to the guild to visit Nastu and Happy. What I didn't expect was cleaning for 3 hours strait.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled in frustration as I looked around to see chip bags everywhere, all my personal stuff all over the floor, dishes stacked almost to the celling, and food stains on my bed and floor. "NATSU!" I screamed even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I walked around my house cursing Natsu and being angry that they would do something THIS extreme. I started on the dishes which took about an hour. I continued to curse Natsu under my breath while picking up all my personal belongings, when I found my novel that I have been working on for 4 years torn, stained, and ruined. It was so bad I couldnt even read the words.

"W-what happend?" I said almost crying.

How could he be so ignorant, so selfish, so messy!

"That's it, im going to the guild to show him a piece of my mind!" I said while grabbing my ruined novel and running to the guild.

 **NATSU POV**

"Happy, lets to go and welcome Lucy back home, im getting bored!" I said secretly feeling loney.

"Aye!" Happy replied while munching on a fish.

I went on a couple missions with Grey to pass the week Lucy was gone, but I was feeling down the whole time. As Me and Happy got up from our seats, Lucy came through the guild door and walked over to Erza, Levi, and Mira.

The thing that made me feel weird was it looked like she had been crying.

 **LUCY POV**

"Natsu did all that?" Erza asked looking at my ruined novel.

"Yes, he messed my house up and he ruined..." I couldn't even finish my sentence because Erza, Mira, and Levi were hugging me

"Im so sorry Lucy, you didn't deserve any of that when you got home." Levi said sympetheticly.

"She sure didn't." Erza replyed looking coldly at Natsu.

 **NATSU POV**

"Happy you stay here, imma go see what's wrong with Lucy."

"Aye, tell Lushy I said hello." Happy said.

As I walked off toward Lucy and kept thinking of things that could have made her upset, but nothing came to me. When I reached her I decited to give her a hug cause I missed her.

"Hi Lucy, How are you?"I asked

After I said that I felt Erza's hand on my face and felt her pushing me back so hard I hit the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" I yelled.

At the time I didn't understand why that happend. I was just trying to be nice and then Erza is all the sudden mad at me. By this time the hole guild was looking at us and it kinda made me turn red.

"Lucy does not want to speak with you right now." Erza said coldly.

For some weird reason all my anger shifted towards Lucy. I just stared at the blonde waiting for somebody to explain what is going on but it never came. So like an idiot I had to say something.

"Lucy what is going on? What did I do to deserve this?" I asked trying not to yell as I stood up.

"N-Natsu you..."She said

I know this wasn't my best moments but I kinda zoned out aftet she started speaking. The only thing that i seemed to take intrest in was the weird stained object behind her back.

Without thinking I snatched it from behind her to get a good look at it.

"NATSU GIVE IT BACK!"Levi shouted

I don't know why but I started laughing cause if this trash what was making her upset, then she has issues.

"Lucy? Is this why you are crying, because of some staines up notebook?"

All the sudden Lucy's face started to get red. It was red with anger, and I knew she was trying really hard not to cry.

"THATS NOT A NOTEBOOK ITS MY..." Her voice trailed of as she also noticed everyone was staring.

"Natsu, thats her novel she has been working on."Levi said

"Apparentlly you and Happy went to her house and messed everything up." Mira said frowning.

"And you ruined her novel, from the looks of it there is no way to fix it." Erza said.

Oh no I totaly forgot that we hung out at her place and got carried away. Damn it!

"Lucy, can't you just re-write the stulid thing."

why did I call it stupid?!? I thought beating myself up for it. At that moment Lucy started crying. I hate it when she crys. Mostly I hate it when I make her cry!

"stupid, STUPID, Natsu how could you?" she yelled

"YOU NEVER RESPECT ME, YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME OR MY BELONINGS!" She continued.

"Lucy stop your making a scene." I said stubbornly.

"Whatever, Im done." Lucy said as she walked passed me.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Natsu." She growled.

"Not until you tell me all the other stuff that you think is true!" I growled back.

"No, let me go!"

" Not until you tell me!"

" I SAID NO!" Lucy yelled as she punched me in the nose and ran off.

"OW, what the hell?!?" I said as blood came from my nose

" Serves you right." Practicly everbody said.

 **LUCY POV**

I hate him, he is a jerk, he is a slob, he is a pig. I kept on saying that in my head while I was picking up the empty chip bags.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** "Ugh, NATSU GO AWAY!" I yelled.

I knew he was upset at himself but I didn't care, he deserved it. The door creaked and instead of seeing Natsu, I saw happy. He looked like he had just seen a ghost and was crying.

"L-Lushy, i-im so s-s-sorry!" He stammerd.

I was also mad at him too, but it was hard to stay mad because of how truly sorry and upset he was.

"Oh Happy, it's ok."I said hugging him.

"Thank you Happy, Im sure Natsu doesn't know how to even say sorry."

"Aye, Im sure he doesn't know what hit him, his noes was bleeding.

I sighed, put Happy down, and continued working. I was glad he wasn't upset anymore. I have to idmit, I was silently laughing to myself when Happy told me I made his nose bleed.

"Is there anything im can do to help?"Happy asked

"Whats wrong, you never ask to help me."

"Well, Natsu is kinda angry.After you left I just got up and walked away and didn't talk to nobody." Happt said looking down.

"He wouldn't even talk to you?" I asked looking concerned.

"Of course not."he said picking up a broom and started sweeping.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Im going to man up and go Lucy to apoligize, cuz I didn't ruin her novel." He said proudly

" Thank you Happy, it was nice to hear that from someone." I said as I put the chip in the trash can.

"Hey Lushy?"

"Ya, what is it?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, why not."

" Thank you Lushy."

"Anytime Happy!"

Every since that spa trip, I really felt relaxed. Even if I was stressed out, it was nice to have company.

"Happy do you think Natsu will show up?" I asked.

I waited for an answer but it never came. Happy just kept lookin down at the floor. I hope I didn't hurt him, but how could I with just asking that?

"Lushy, you miss him don't you?" Happy sighed.

"WHAT! Why would I miss Natsu?" I said nervoulsy.

"Cause it's written all over your face!"

I sighed and looked towards my window. Man, Happy is very oppservant.

"Lushy go talk to him, it may do both of you some good, please." Happy said while doing a sad pupy dog face, even though his a cat

"Alright! fine, Where can I find him?" I said annoyingly.

"YAY! Natsu will most likely be at our cottage." Happy said with a smile.

"See you when I get back, and don't mess ANYTHING up!"

"I won't, bye Lushyyyy!"

I walked out of my house and headed to Natsu's place. I didn't realize it suddenly got cold, but I kept on walking. By time I had walked to the cottage, it was already dark, and it felt like it was below freezing. I knew it wasn't but it was still cold.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Natsu it's me Lucy, open up!"I demanded.

I knocked again but ther was still no answer. I decited to see if the door was unlocked, and it was. When I opened the door nobody was inside.

"UGH I walked all the way here for no reason!" I growled to my self.

As I was walking back, I realized it was really REALLY dark. It had gotten so dark, I had ventured off the path and into the woods.

"Great, now im lost!" I mumbled.

I didn't know where to go, all i did wa kept walking strait. As I was walking I noticed a slight growling sound that kept on behind me.

"Natsu, is that you?" I asked while facing the sound.

To my suprise it wasn't Nastu, infact it was a big wolf that had jumped out of the bushes. I couldn't see much, but I could see it was almost as tall as me with huge razor sharp fangs. I tried to walk back slowley but that just made it mad. The wolf lunged at me. It bite down on my arm and I screamed in pain. The only thing I knew was to scream.

" **NATSUUUU!"**

 **NATSU POV.**

I had walked it to her house so I could say sorry. I even used the door. When Happy opened the door I became suddenly jealouse.

"Where's Lucy I need to talk to her!" I demanded.

"She just left for our house to talk to you!" Happy said

"WHAT? But it's pitch black outside!"

"Don't worry, im sure she is on her way back?"

"Well im not going to risk her saftey! Im going to go and find her!" I snapped

To be honest I wouldn't know what I would do if ANYTHING happend to my Lucy. I know some people are like, "You and Lissana are so cute together!" and im like "Uhhh nooo!"

As I kept walkin I heard a faint screan in the distance.

" **NATSUUUU!"**

I reconized that voice. IT was LUCY'S voice.

"IM COMING LUCY!!!" I screamed as I ran in the direction I heard her.

 **LUCY POV.**

It was all a blur to me. The only thing I knew was that the wolf had clamped on my arm and wasn't letting go. I kicked it in the face as hard as I could. It sent it falling back, which made me roll back into a tree, I felt alittle dizzy and my vison was spining. It felt like I was sitting in a puddle,only to relize it was blood, my blood!

"OWW, Natsu!" I screamed again but nothing happend.

Just as the wolf again lunged at me, it was knocked back with a orange blur!

"LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard the voice of Natsu say

"Natsu." I said weakly.

I was so happy that Natsu was here, but also terrifide about my arm.

 **NATSU POV**

When I saw Lucy pinned, with a wolf that was ready to attack, I thought I saved the day! I was wrong. I got a good look at Lucy's arm I freaked.

"LUCY WHAT HAPPEND?!" I screamed.

"I-I whent to talk to you, but you weren't there so I..." Lucy winced in pain as I picked her up.

"Sorry Luce im taking you to Wendy!"

 **sorry guys, I know this is a cliff hanger, but I'll update this story very soon.**

 **love,kittenkat**


End file.
